Motor drives are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, industrial motor drives are designed to accept 60 Hz alternating current (AC) power distribution. Accordingly, each motor drive is connected to a 60 Hz AC bus by input power protection circuitry. The AC power is then rectified and inverted by more circuitry included in each motor drive. Further, power factor correction circuitry is required in each motor drive to maintain a unity power factor.
Prior art solutions have certain drawbacks. Including rectification circuitry, input power protection circuitry, and power factor correction circuitry in each motor drive (including a bulky filters and precharge circuitry), increases size, cost, complexity, and electromagnetic interference. Prior art systems attempt to reduce the electromagnetic interference using filters, but this further increases the system cost.